


Oh, to rest the heart and mind

by SunhatsForFrogs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunhatsForFrogs/pseuds/SunhatsForFrogs
Summary: One chapter fluff of you taking care of Klaus after he comes home from a battle.Gender neutral reader!Post season 2 but they didn't fuck up the timeline so no Sparrow Academy everything's back to normal.Please be nice to me I never write anything :')
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Oh, to rest the heart and mind

It was a chilly October afternoon, but the wind had calmed down and the sun was shining, so you had opened up the window of Klaus’s room. You were sitting on his bed in the mansion, waiting for him to get home. Absent-mindedly scrolling through some apps on your phone, you heard footsteps approaching the door. You sat up straight, feeling excitement and love at the anticipation of seeing your boyfriend again. The excitement was quickly replaced by worry when the door opened and Klaus was standing there, covered in blood. You immediately got up from the bed and walked towards him as he entered and closed the door behind him.

‘Babe, what happened?’ You asked, worried.

Klaus looked tired, but he gave you a small smile, even though it didn’t seem to reach his otherwise lively eyes.

‘Don’t worry, most of it isn’t mine…’

He seemed hesitant to touch you with his bloodied hands, but you quickly grabbed a hold of them, pressing down a kiss, blood be damned, and started leading him towards the bathroom. 

‘Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.’

There didn’t seem to be anyone else around in the big house. It felt quiet and lonely, as it usually did.  
Klaus waited patiently while you filled the tub with hot water and loads of bubbles. It wasn’t the first time he came home carrying the visible consequences of some kind of violent conflict, but sometimes they seemed to bother him more than other times. And this time, he was being awfully quiet.

‘Bad mission?’ you asked, as you started unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it on the ground.

‘More like...unexpected and completely unnecessary.’ 

That sad smile was back on his face again.

‘I don’t really want to talk about it, if that’s okay?’

‘Of course, you don’t have to. Not at all.’ You quickly affirmed.

He seemed relieved and let out a sigh, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

‘Thanks. For taking care of me and stuff.’

His voice was muffled by your clothes. You couldn’t help but smile as you hugged him.

‘Of course, anytime babe. Now take off your pants and get in the damn tub.’

He obliged, and because by this time you had gotten blood all over yourself as well, you followed his example and climbed into the tub after him.   
Even though the water quickly started turning red, Klaus closed his eyes and leaned back, his back against your chest. You softly started washing his hair, detangling it and pulling out clots of blood, now and then pressing a kiss on his head. After that, you grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning his body, gently rubbing and massaging soap onto his skin. As you bended forwards, your arms stretched around his body, you felt his head nudging your neck. You closed your arms around Klaus and hugged him tightly for a moment. He placed his hands upon your own and started rubbing small circles on them.

You could feel all sorts of emotions swirling within you.

‘I’m glad to have you back here with me.’ You whispered with your lips pressed against his hair, voice slightly choked up.

Because you knew how strong Klaus was, you did, really. And you knew how important the work he did was too. And that his family was also crazy powerful, and that they had his back, mostly. And yet, the thought of him putting himself out there, putting himself in mortal danger so many times, it made your guts twist and your heart ache. 

Klaus sat up straight and turned his back so he was facing you now. You saw so many emotions and thoughts going on behind those kind, sad eyes with the most pretty lashes you had ever seen, and you hoped one day he would share them all with you, but for now, you could only guess what they were about.

‘Yeah, me too. Me too.’ He nodded, as he grabbed your face with the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight. 

He pressed your foreheads together tightly and you could feel him smile.

‘The water is growing cold, let’s get out of here.’ You said and climbed out of the tub. 

You stretched out your hand towards him, which he pressed a kiss on before smiling at you and taking it, and he got out of the tub as well.   
As you were both drying yourself off, you noticed a cut on Klaus’ left shoulder that was still bleeding. While putting on a bathrobe you made him sit down on the toilet for a bit and grabbed a first aid kit. You were all too familiar with where those were placed around the house by now.  
Klaus was a very good patient, sitting still and letting you do your work of tending to his wound, and he was sure to remark that himself, too. You chuckled as you finished bandaging up his arm and put the first aid kit away again. You then held out his bathrobe for him, which was his cue to jump up from the toilet seat and put it on.

‘Why thank you, aren’t you being some well-mannered gentle-whatever here!’ 

‘Why, you deserve it, don’t you.’ You answered, playfully poking his belly button through his bathrobe.

‘Why, I might actually start to believe it, but I fear you might need to… ehh… well, I don’t know what you need to do to make me believe that honestly.’ 

You saw he was still trying to smile, but his expression turned darker and he looked away.

‘Fuck, I didn’t mean to get all serious all of a sudden, I’m sorry.’ He apologised. You saw him force a smile again that never reached his eyes, and you wondered how many times he must’ve done this already throughout his life.

You looked at him for a second before pulling his chin in your direction, so he could look you in the eyes and see that you were being serious when answering.

‘Klaus, I’ll tell you a million times or more if that's what it takes, because you are worthy of love, and I have plenty of it to give, and I intend to spend it all on you, and you deserve to be treated with kindness and care.’

You could see his eyes starting to tear up, so you pressed another kiss upon his head, took his hands and started leading him back towards the bedroom.   
You held the bedsheets open for him and he climbed in. You followed right after, snuggling up beside him. His head rested on your shoulder, your chests against each other. You pulled up the blankets and covered the both of you, after which you turned on the TV that started playing some cartoon that neither of you were really watching.

Once again, you pressed a soft kiss upon his head, his hair still wet from the bath but now smelling like flowers and honey and safety.

‘You are so pretty, you know that?’ You told him.

‘You’re so handsome and kind, and I love you so much. You bring so much good into this world, it’s a better place with you in it, you know? You have no idea how grateful I am that you exist here right now, together with me. I really love you a whole lot’

Klaus didn’t answer but you felt warm drops falling onto your shirt.  
You didn’t say anything anymore, and just rubbed his back as you were laying there together.

‘Y/n?’ He said after a while, voice only slightly shaky.

‘Yeah?’

‘Thank you.’

You hugged him tight, and smiled. Because it didn’t matter if Klaus needed to go on another mission another day. Because here and now, you were together. You were safe. And it was peaceful. And there was love. And that was enough.


End file.
